Dungeon Village
Dungeon Village is a town management game, where you must recruit adventurers to fight monsters trying to destroy your town. You must make sure that your town grows and prospers despite these monster attacks, as well as strengthening the adventurers so that they can continue to protect your town. Gameplay Adventurers act on their own, fighting monsters for a set amount of time (the amount of time dependent on their "work"), and then visit the town after to visit stores and (if they have one) their house. They become more powerful as they level up, change jobs, are given items (by you) or through Events. If adventurers are defeated, they fall unconscious for an amount of time, or until another Adventurer brings them to an Inn, which greatly increases the recovery speed. Through Events, clearing dungeons, raising effectiveness of a building past a certain point, and other occurrences, your town starts to gain popularity. Through popularity you gain new adventurers, new events, new monsters, and medals for your adventurers (which can be used at the end of each year to greatly affect their Satisfaction and Work). As you fight monsters, you gain experience, gold , and also increase the amount of Town Points you get each month. These points are used to host events, unlock new structures, and also change an adventurer's job. You will also be prompted every so often to fight a boss monster. While a boss monster rampages around your town, your town losses popularity, so it is advised to kill it as fast as possible. Once a boss is killed, you are awarded a sizable amount of money and Town Points. Quests (of which boss monsters are one) are the primary way for your adventurers to obtain items and unlock new equipment. Whether on the field or in a dungeon, Red chests contain consumable items, while Blue chests contain equipment that once contained unlock the ability to buy it. While this has potential to earn items, weapons, and even some experience, exploring a dungeon can take up time, and while in a dungeon explorers do not gain money for your village or spend any in town. Consumable items can be either used on a single adventurer for different advantages (such as stat increases), on a building to raise their effects, or put into the Cauldron. The Cauldron is the only way to obtain certain items, weapons, and even buildings. Adventurers There are up to 25 adventurers you can have in your village, each able to wield weapons / armor and switch jobs. If you level an adventurer all the way up, their job is opened up for others to use as well. If an adventurer moves in, you also get a special reward depending on the adventurer. Jobs There are a large variety of jobs that your adventurers can take up, which can affect not only the stat growth of the adventurer, but also in some cases the prices of the stores in your village. Equipment Equipment is broken into 4 types: * Weapons * Armor 1 * Armor 2 * Accessories Structures Structures are one of your most important sources of income in the game. While some buildings allow your adventurers to buy equipment, most simply have a chance to effect your adventurers ' stats, as well as make you money. Structures consist of environment, houses, shops, and eateries. Structure have an upkeep, which often makes having every structure impractical, although not impossible.You must research structures before using them, and new structures are available for research as your village rank increases. Items Items can be used to further enhance not only your character, but also to create items and increase the effectiveness of stores. The item shop is restocked every season. Information on creating items through the Cauldron can be found here. Cauldron Special items can be made in the Cauldron, some not obtainable anywhere else in the game. There are 4 elemental types you use to obtain items. You gain points for these types by adding items to the cauldron. For adding items you get the initial element points (see the Items section for more), but also some extra points over time as they 'simmer' in the cauldron for a few minutes (when the interface is not open), as well as 1 "Knowledge" point for each simmered item (used to unlock more recipes). You can find information pertaining to Equipment and Structures in their respective sections. You can add more items to the cauldron at once through the "Expand Cauldron" 1 / 2 Events, for a total of up to 30 items at once. A list of Cauldron items can be found here. Enemies There are many different enemies in the game, including boss monsters. They can be found on the field normally, and also in quests, which they have a large role in. Quests You unlock new quests as the game progresses. There are 3 main types of quests: Dungeon, Mob Groups, and Boss Fights. Events Events can play a fairly important part in the development of your village. First there's a number of 1-time events for expanding your town and Cauldron, but a number repeatable ones as well. These can raise stats of either all your Adventurers, or the popularity of your village. It is useful to note that certain Jobs Adventures have can increase / decrease the effectiveness of stat-increasing events. The higher the rank of your village (1-5), the higher the max amount of events you are able host every month. Village Ranks Your village can obtain a rank of 1-5 stars (✩), each extra rank requiring different and harder requirements each time. Each rank unlocks many new thing for your village, making it an important part of bettering your village. At each rank, you can unlock the following: ;✩(1) Star Village :Buildings: Accessory Shop, Fruit Shop, Pharmacy, Toy Shop :Environment: Fir Tree, Narcissus :Events: Art Show :Other: "Rearrange" appears in the build menu, allowing you to move buildings (for 300G). ;✩✩(2) Star Village :Buildings: Antique Shop, Archery Range, Curry Shop, Restaurant, Pub :Environment: Maple, Firewood :Events: Add Cauldron, event2, etc ;✩✩✩(3) Star Village :Buildings: General Store, Fireworks Shop, School, Stew Shop, BBQ Shop :Environment: Cosmos :Events: event1, event2, 4 events can now be held per month. ;✩✩✩✩(4) Star Village :Buildings: Sideshow :Environment: Cacao Tree, Windmill, Casino, Museum :Events: Expand Town 2, event2, etc ;✩✩✩✩✩(5) Star Village :Buildings: Public Bath :Events: event1, event2, 5 events can now be held per month. End Game Score Calculation *Popularity * 5 *Quests * 300 *Facilities Discovered * 500 *Total Adventurer Level * 50 *Houses * 1000 *Total Adventurer Work * 10 Carryovers Does carry over *The levels of buildings (not stats gained from items however) *Unlocked jobs (the medal requirement to switch to them still remains) Does not carry over * Might carry over (unknown) * Bugs/Cheats *You can move a structure in front of the north exit. If the structure placed is a shop, this will force adventures wishing to go into field to shop from the store, to pass through the other side. Note that most adventures become stuck either in the town or field ('Can't go home...') messages and only few will transit between the two. *When viewing the "Adventurer Info" window of an adventurer, the listed job level is only ever displayed as 8 (when level is 1-9) or max. The actual level can be seen when going to Menu > Info > Adventurers. Trivia * When viewing the Presents window, the icon for items (which looks like an apple) is not actually an item in game, while the icon for each armor category is an item in that list. * In the "How to Play" section, Sprt (page 7) and Magic (page 8) are switched versus what they are in-game (iPhone confirmed).